north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
West Fargo
Maitomoni'ohe (West Fargo) * Population: '102,334 (as of 2074) *'Government: 'The administration of the city of Maitomoni'ohe is the hands of an Akichita society, the Black Hawk Society. The current Chief, appointed by the Upper Yankton Council Fire is Pierre Broken Foot , an enrolled Citizen of the Mikinaakwajiw-ininiwag band of the Anishinaabe. Membership in the Black Hawk Society is open based on residence in Maitomoni'ohe, both Citizens of Recognized Tribes and Official Residents. Pipe Holder Harold Standing Bear, a citizen of the ''Oglála Lakȟóta Oyáte , ''the Oceti Sakowin Commissioner for Statistical Region 3 (Fargo Area) of the nearby Red River Disputed Military Zone also keeps offices in Maitomoni'ohe. *'Territoriality: 'Maitomoni'he exists as a recognized settlement in the Mni Wakan Council of the Upper Yankton Council fire of the Oceti Sakowin. As a sovereign settlement, it is allowed to provide Elders to the Mni Wakan Council and through them to the Upper Yankton. Uniquely, the Maitomoni'he area simultaneously holds the statuses of Sovereign Settlement and Anglo Reservation, allowing to serve as a free trade zone for its higher-than-normal Official Resident (that is to say not a member of a Recognized Tribe) population. Although Corporate Extraterritoriality is not recognized under the Oceti Sakowin, the unique double status of the Maitomoni'he area allows local authorities to set up 'Special Economic Areas' that act as extraterritorial tracts as regards local (but not national) authority. At the moment, two such SEA exist: (1) the 'Phoenix Grounds' Corporate Testing Grounds ceded to Phoenix Electronics B a major manufacturer for drone and vehicle parts and (2) the Nandawenjige Fields, ceded to the Manoomin Consortium, a major agricultural producer within the Oceti Sakowin. While not an SEA, the reserved hunting grounds of the Hunting Cat Society attached to the 9th Border Band of the SDF is treated under Council Fire law as identical to extraterritorial. *'Law Enforcement: 'The duel legal nature of Maitomoni'he makes for a slightly confused situation. As a Sovereign settlement, the Civil Police, under the guidance of members of the Black Hawk and Great Bull societies, maintain order in the standard matter of the Oceti Sakowin, with a small professional force supported by neighborhood societies, who act as neighborhood watches, volunteer police and paramilitary forces in some cases. But as an Anglo Reservation, they have Reservation Police, a branch of the Rangers (''wakhuwa), the national military police, who are a branch of the SDF, of various Societies, although an officer's Society, the Sleeping Wolf Society, has been set up as a home-away-from-home, and many of the ResPol officers have been inducted in the Hunting Cat Society, which makes for an interesting interaction with the military garrison here. *'Transportation (Local): '''Public Transportation is in the hands of the Black Hawk Society, which have established the MAPTS (Maitomoni'he Area Public Transit System), a fairly bare bones operation with a couple in-town busses and some rural shuttles, but which mostly operates a public-subsidized vehicle rental and ride-sharing program to take advantage of the high rates of vehicle ownership in the area. *'Transportation (Long-Distance): 'Like most settlements on either side of the border, Maitomoni'ohe is on the Big Loop freight rail system, and is served for passenger rail by the state rail service Maza Canku Rail. Air travel is served by the Maitomoni'ohe hohpí (West Fargo Airport), a local airport generally flying into Natrona Airport in Casper, Tetonwan CF, which serves as the Oceti Sakowin's major air hub. Maitomoni'ohe hohpí is served by a host of small, generally local shuttle carriers, including Eagle Feather Transport, Plains Skycab, Sky-High Cargo Services, Table Top Travel, Big Sky Airlines, Front Range Air and others. *'Defense: 'The Maitomoni'ohe hohpí also serves as a base for the 9th Border Band of the Sioux Defense Forces, a dedicated military unit for control of the RRDMZ border. An integrated unit with both ground and air assets, under command of Pipe Holder Walks-in-Silence, although the 9th exists to assist the Commissioner in the execution of his duties, which means Walks-in-Silence in practice answers to Standing Bear. The 9th Band includes the Red Footprint Party, a company of the SDF's elite Wildcat Special Forces soldiers. The officer corps of the 9th is largely organized by the Hunting Cat Society, an Akicita Society made up of the officers of the 9th, most of the Wildcats and select members of the Reservation Police Rangers. The Hunting Cat Society maintains a friendly rivalry with the Great Bull Society which runs the local Civil Police forces. *'Demographics (by metatype): 68% Human, 10% Ork, 9% Troll, 8% Dwarf, 4% Elf, 1% Other *'Demographics (by citizenship): '''24% Official Residents, 19% Refused to Reply, 16% Anishinaabe Citizens, 13% Lakota Citizens, 10% Citizens of the Three Affiliated Tribes, 7% Ohmésêhese Citizens, 5% Citizens of other Recognized Tribes, 3% members of Unrecognized Tribes, 2% hold foreign citizenship, 3% Other. *'History: 'The story of West Fargo began with a “Whistle Stop” called Haggart founded in 1871. It was incorporated as the Village of West Fargo in 1930. By the dawn of the twenty-first century it was a hub of business, grown rich off of the tax revenues it had been collecting from the land that the West Acres Shopping Center had sat on since the 1970's. The town's location meant that the events of the Great Ghost Dance hit West Fargo particularly hard, with Native insurgents occupying its streets and the Ghost Dance making a major source of revenue into a magical wasteland. With downtown Fargo growing in size and importance, West Fargo's grown began to taper off as it struggled to rebuild. By the 2060's it was something of an extension of Fargo's growth, serving as a bedroom community for Fargo professionals and the home to many industries (including Crystal Ag, a member of the powerful 'Group'). When Sioux peacekeepers rolled across North Dakota in a flurry of revanchism during the Third Great Ghost Dance War, Fargo pulled its forces in to protect its interior and West Fargo, tired of being neglected, cut their own deal with the Oceti Sakowin to join under favorable conditions when the border was set in the Alexandria Accords, entering under the name "Maitomoni'ohe", the Ohmésêhese word for the Sheyenne River that flows through the town. As the eastern-most city in the Oceti Sakowin, and with easy access to the RRDMZ, Maitomoni'ohe* has continued to find new ways to grow and thrive ''*While the name 'Maitomoni'ohe' is the official name, the city has one of the largest concentrations of English as a First Language speakers in the Oceti Sakowin, and 'West Fargo' is still the name used in day-to-day speech both in West Fargo and through the Zone. Places: The Wildcatter, a military bar down on Ohmésêhese Street. Return to: Fargo Category:Places Category:Politics Category:WF Category:Sioux